Devastating Consequences: Blood War
by only4bass
Summary: Now acknowledged at a power equal to the Gotei 13, "The Armada" lead by Ichigo and the Espada have spread their influence throughout the four corners of Hueco Mundo. The once chaotic lands and murderous beasts have now found purpose under Ichigo's leadership. Unfortunately, an ancient enemy of both hollow and shinigami have already begun to move...


"Sand," A harsh voice snapped, it's owner pushing his back up against the five-story tall golden gates that lead into the Grand City of Las Noches, to keep himself standing. "Sand sand and more sand." He whispered, his eyes scanning the barren wasteland that was Hueco Mundo.

White sand in an endless desert, littered with tree-like formations of white stone... All laying under a night sky; a full moon, ever present to shine light upon the Hollow realm.

"Do you ever stop complaining?" Another voice whispered, slightly annoyed at hearing the same thing for what felt like the hundredth time, "We all have to do it, you should feel honored! Proud, even, that Lord Ulquiorra selected us to guard the great gates of Las Noches!" The owner of the second voice turned to the owner of the first, his maroon eyes staring upon the man who bore an unmistakable likeness to his own.

Both wore identical uniforms; white hakama's under a white jacket, a black sash tied around their waists, black tabi, and white zori. Their clothing wasn't the only thing identical about them, as their appearances were also identical.

Both possessed ash-white skin, dark maroon eyes, and short black hair... at least on the side of their faces that were visible; their left, for their right sides of their faces were covered in the remnants of their hollow masks which took the shape of a human skull.

"Show some pride in what you do, Jinzo!" The owner of the second voice continued, standing up proudly. "We are Sin Numeros! Members of the Grand Armada, under the leadership of the only being that has ever infiltrated the Soul Society and brought the Gotei 13 to their knees... Emperor Kurosaki-sama!"

Jinzo sniffed, sliding down the large gates until he was crouching low, "Tch, that war was before our time, Ibazou. I am proud, you idiot! Our might is so great that nothing has breached these walls in thirteen years and I doubt anything is about to happen any time soon. Who would be foolish enough to attack us now? Even the Gotei 13 would not dare not risk it."

"That's the type of thinking that got that led Aizen Sosuke's downfall, or have you not forgotten our lessons?"

Th Sin Numeros sneered, "I haven't forgotten, it still doesn't make guard duty any more exciting. The least that could happen is stumbling upon a rogue Gillian or a natural Arrancar that wants to join up with the Armada."

"From what Lady Mila Rose told us, things have become drastically different than they were thirteen years ago... After the Winter War and the failed coup d'etat of Arturo Plateado, that Lord Stark and Empress Harribel snuffed out, there is far more order now... organized... under Kurosaki-sama." Ibazou explained to his lazy counterpart, "It is thanks to him that Hollows and Arrancars are thriving so magnificently and are no longer slaughtered like sheep by the Shinigami."

"Fuck it all, Ibazou! I get it, damn it! Why the hell do you have to be so professional all the damn time! I fuck'n had enough with history lessons. Outside of you, none of the other Sin Numeros enjoy those classes. I find it ridiculous." Jinzo snapped, looking over his shoulder and skyward; towards the massive walls and gates that guarded the great city.

"We're newer, give it time... do a good enough job here and they'll transfer us to the Hollow Capture Division, I'm sure of it."

"I hope so... All this guard duty... It just feels like our Emperor is far more paranoid than he should be."

Ibazou glared at his partner, placing his hand upon the hilt of his Zanpakuto, "Hold your tongue."

"Why should I? You've seen him, haven't you? He doesn't look anything like how the stories portray him... He's losing it. I'm surprised Lord Stark hasn't take over as..." The Sin Numerous grunted as Ibazou grabbed him by the collar of his hakama and slammed him into the gate of Las Noches.

"Shut up, damn you! If anyone heard you, we'd both-"

Unable to finish his sentence; Ibazou felt the blood drain from his face as a heavy wave of reiatsu crashed down upon the two of them, causing him to release his grip on Jinzo's clothing and struggle to maintain his balance.

Incapable to control his fear, Ibazou crumpled to the ground as he stared past his partner, _'Why... Why did it have to be her?_ ' he thought fearfully as he felt the reiatsu close in on them from behind, but was far to afraid to turn around, 'The most unforgiving of them...'

"I must have heard incorrectly," A demonically soft voice whispered, steadily growing louder as "she" closed in.

Ibazou doing all he could to turn around, only got as far as shifting his eyes to the left when before Jinzo's very eyes; his head 'exploded' from the force of a sudden blow; his body sent flying into the distance.

"N...N..." Jinzo shook violently, his eyes never looking up past the Espada's neck for fear of meeting her gaze. From what he could see, the Espada wore a skin tight black-leather body suit that was unzipped from her rather large breasts down to a few inches above her naval, fitted with matching black boots.

The outfit alone, while revealing, wasn't threatening... save for the large amounts of blood splattered upon it and it was far too much for it to just be Ibazou's blood alone. His eyes lingered on her large amount of cleavage, not for perverted reasons for he was far to terrified to think of anything outside of not getting killed, but because blood was trailing down the number "10" that was tattooed on her left breast.

He flinched; the sound of leather siding against leather echoed in his ears as the Espada crouched before him, forcing the Sin Numerous to meet her gaze.

 _'N...Nel...Neliel... Tu... Odelschwanck... -sama!'_

Maroon eyes met Storm Gray eyes as the Espada cocked her head to the side slightly and studied him.

"What is your name?" The Espada whispered, her tongue running the length of her bottom lip and cleaning up the bit of blood that was there; her eyes vacant of any emotion.

"J...Jin...Jinzo... Neliel... -sama" He whimpered, pushing as far back away from the Espada as he could; his eyes trying to focus on anything but her own; Her greenish-blue hair, the crimson line across her face, her slightly sharpened canine's when she parted her lips. "Please... please spare me... "

"Do you know what Ichigo has done for us, Jinzo? And you would still insult him? "Nel asked calmly, almost as if she didn't realize she was dripping with blood.

"Please...spare me."

Neliel's eyes hardened as she rose her left hand, "Now why would I do that?"

"PLEASE!" Jinzo plead, holding his hands up in the hope that it would protect him in some way.

The Espada's left hand surged with green lightning as she prepared a Bala, only for it to disperse when the sound of sonido fill the air.

Obviously annoyed at the sudden appearance, the Diez Espada looked over her shoulder; her cold eyes locking on the empty eye sockets of bull-shaped hollow mask,"What do you want, Rudbornn?"

Silence passed between them for the longest of moments.

"What do I...want?" The second-in-command of the Containment Unit asked, clear frustration in his tone. "Do you have any idea of what you have done?!" He snapped, placing his hand upon the hilt of his Zanpakuto; the second he did so, twenty Calaveras instantly surrounded the Espada.

The Calaveras... regular Hollow, transformed into Arrancar, the lowest rank within the Armada. Genderless, human-shaped, and like the Sin Numeros wore a very basic Arrancar uniforms minus the black sash around their waists. Also unlike the Sin Numeros, who only have half their faces covered by skull-shaped hollow mask remnants, the Calaveras's had fully formed skull-shaped masks. They were nothing more than foot soldiers. Never able to evolve, whereas Sin Numeros could.

Nel ignored them, "To whom do you think you are speaking to?"

"You have broken a thirteen year peace between us and the Shinigami for your actions in the Human World. Did you think you could just enter back into Hueco Mundo without any repercussions?! Do you have any idea how serious this is? The Arrancar/Shinigami Accords broke the second you killed that Shinigami! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"You hold no authority over me, Fraccion-"

"I do when Lord Kurosaki gives me the authorization to bring you in immediately." Rudbornn interrupted, unsheathing his Zanpakuto. "Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, by order of Emperor Kurosaki Ichigo-sama; Primera Espada of the Grand Armada... I hereby place you under arrest, for crimes of committing acts of war."

Sparing Jinzo on last scathing glance, Nel stood up and wiped off some of the blood that pooled on the top of her breasts, "Very well, if it is Ichigo's will-" she sneered when one of the Calaveras stepped forward to place reiatsu sealing cuffs around her wrists. "Do you want to die as well?"

With a wave of her hand, the massive golden gates leading into Las Noches began to part.

"Th... Thank you... Lord Rudbornn." Jinzo whispered, his breathing shallow as he watched the Espada enter Las Noches accompanied by the twenty Calaveras Rudbornn had summoned.

"I have not spared your life out of concern for you." The Fraccion explained calmly, "She will be back for you, make no mistake."

Jinzo paled even further, a hard thing to done when your skin was already white.

"I would ask for reassignment if I were you, somewhere you will never accidentally run into her." After a brief pause, Rudbornn turned his back to the Sin Numeros, and before he walked through the gates he whispered, "She was not always like this." And he left, leaving the Arrancar in a state of complete shock; his friend's blood still splattered across his face.

(El Atrio - The Atrium)

"Alright you freak'n brainless Gillian!" The annoyed Espada shouted to the thirty Sin Numeros that were gathered before her in the large study hall shaped Atrium, "Review time!"

Wearing the color that distinguished her and the other Espada from the rest of the Armada, black; the Espada in question sported a modified version of a regular Arrancar uniform. A black pair of booty shorts with a white line in the middle, matching arm warmers, fur-lined thigh high boots, and a revealing high-collared vest that looked as if it should be impossible for her to move without her breasts spilling out for all to see; the number "8" tattooed upon her left breast. The remnants of her hollow mask still took the form of a helmet with two horns on the top of her head, the left half of her mask covering her left eye. Her right eye, which was light pink, narrowed behind her long light-green hair that fell past her shoulders.

Lilynette Gingerback, Octava Espada of the Grand Armada, huffed and crossed her arms under her rather large breasts; clearly annoyed at having to instruct the newest batch of recruits, which were far less intelligent than the usual group she had to teach. "Which of you can tell me how the Armada formed?"

"Ma'am!" A Sin Numeros shouted, standing up from his seat in the third row.

Lilynette looked up, not surprised that this particular Sin Numeros knew the answer for he was far smarter than the rest, "Go ahead."

"Ma'am! The Armada was formed 13 years ago in the fall out of the Winter War! Emperor Kurosaki Ichigo-sama, duplicating the culture of the Gotei 13, brought together all of the divided factions of Hueco Mundo under a single banner."

"Correct! And how long did it take?"

"Three years, ma'am! Our Emperor fell ill from the result of defeating the fallen Shinigami Aizen Sosuke! An illness that has never fully gone away! While Lord Kurosaki-sama suffered from that illness, Arturo Plateado, along with the notorious Vasto Lorde known as Grand Fisher, lead a revolt within Las Noches that divided Hueco Mundo even further! It was only by Lord Stark's and Empress Harribel's quick actions that ended the rebellion rather quickly. When Lord Kurosaki was well enough he immediately changed the very culture of Hueco Mundo! He formed an Alliance with Gotei 13 Captain Commander Kyoraku Shunsui and from that the Accords came into being."

Lilynette smirked, "Very well done Yukio, sit." The Sin Numeros obeyed, "And who can tell me what the Accords are?" Her eyes scanned the room and after a long moment of silence, growled, "Anyone?"

"Ma'am!" Yukio began again, standing back up.

Lilynette huffed in annoyance, but nodded anyway.

"The Accords, better known as the Shinigami/Arrancar Accords, is an agreement formed between the Armada and the Gotei 13 that drastically evolved the way Shinigami operated. Where before, Shinigami were charged with both the ferrying of souls into Soul Society and slaying of Hollows that spirits were transforming into, now they only ferry souls. Arrancar, who had no true purpose, would be in charge of ferrying Hollows, like Shinigami ferry spirits. Also within the Accords, is the Hostility Act which clarifies that no Shinigami or Arrancar can cross blades with each other unless it is for defensive purposes. For us, the punishment for harming a Shinigami will result in an immediate dismissal from the Armada. If a Shinigami is killed, the murderer will have his mask forcibly broken and spend the rest of his life imprisoned. If a Shinigami is killed, the Gotei 13 are legally allowed to break the Accords... Shattering the peace Lord Kurosaki Ichigo has worked so hard for. The Accords and all Acts associated with them are iron clad, but the peace we hold with the Shinigami is frail."

Lilynette nodded, "Correct again, Yukio. And do you know what the biggest change has come from Ichigo's mission of peace?"

Yukio frowned, "Civilization... Lord Kurosaki transformed Las Noches, and a large part of Hueco Mundo, into a civilized society. But our natures remain, our race is still originated from our insatiable hunger for souls... a hunger we learn to suppress when we cease being Hollows and transform into Arrancar. While we cannot change the very nature of the Hollow, We members of the Armada are held to a far higher standard and are expected to behave as such."

The Espada brushed a stray bit of hair out of her face before pointed to a Sin Numeros from the front row, "What is the Hierarchy within the Armada."

The Sin Numeros paled and quickly stood up, "M...Ma'am!"

"You're a fucking Arrancar, act like it!"

The Sin Numeros quickly straightened his back and tried as hard as he could to steel his nerves, "Calaveras... They are the lowest rank within the Armada, making up the bulk of our forces. Foot soldiers. They are hollow that are transformed into Arrancar. d...due to not being able to mature past a basic hollow, they lose the ability to evolve further. They are equivalent to an unseated Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Their distinguishing features are the plain white hakamas, and fully formed skull shaped masks."

"Correct. Next?"

The Sin Numeros motioned to his peers, "Sin Numeros. We are much smaller in number than the Calaveras, our Shinigami equivalent is equal in strength between a fifth seated officer in the Gotei Thirteen and a third seat. We were all Gillian-ranked Menos when we were transformed into Arrancar. Because Gillian are an accumulation of hundreds of hollow, we lost all sense of "self" so when we are transformed into Arrancar... we lose all sense of individualism which I why we all look exactly alike. We do not know why we transform into either male or female Sin Numeros and it is a mystery to this day. Our distinguishing features are our skull shaped hollow masks that only cover half of our faces, and a black sash around our waists to distinguish us from lesser ranked members of the Armada."

"And what is the biggest difference between a Calaveras and a Sin Numeros?"

"Unlike the Calaveras, we can evolve when we devour enough hollow and increase our strength. It takes many years, but eventually we can form separate personalities and obtain individualism. When that happens, we rise in rank within the Armada and become Numeros."

Lilynette pointed to the female Sin Numeros beside him, "What is a Numeros, Senjuko?"

"The next rank in the Armada's chain of command, Ma'am!" The female exclaimed, jumping up as quick as she possibly could. "They are combat experts within the Armada and are fewer in number than us Sin Numeros! While we are Gillian-class Menos when we are Arrancarized, Numeros obtain the rank of Adjuchas-class Menos or if you're strong enough... evolve into the Vasto Lorde-class of Menos. The strongest among the Numeros are the highest seated members of the Armada."

Senjuko cleared her throat, "Fraccion are the next rank up, Ma'am! They are Numeros that have proved themselves as some of the strongest of the Numeros. They serve a specific Espada or Privaron Espada."

"Go on."

"The Privaron Espada is the second highest rank one can obtain within the Armada. They are Espada that have been demoted from being an Espada due to either disciplinary reasons or due to having their rank stolen from them during the Trial of Ascension. They are every bit as strong as a normal Espada, only they no longer have the rank."

Lilynette clapped her hands, "That's right, you lot aren't as dumb as you led me to believe. Go ahead and finish it off, Senjuko."

"The Espada, of which you are a part of Ma'am! The Highest-Ranking and most powerful Arrancar of the Armada. They are numbered from one to ten. Each Espada are distinguished by the Numbers on their chest. Lower the number, stronger the Espada. They have the Authority to command all other forces within the Armada without question. Their power is equivalent to the Captains of the Gotei 13."

Lilynette pointed to her left breast, "Correct, this "8" signifies that I am the 8th strongest within the Armada. Octava Espada, Lilynette Ginger back. Anyone want to name the other Espada?"

Yukino stood back up, "Ma'am! Diez Espada, Commander of the Healing Division, Neliel Tu Odelschwanck."

(Great Hall)

"State your business!" A voice shouted from behind the large golden double doors that led into the throne room.

"Rudbornn Chelute, Second-in-Command of the Containment Unit! I have Diez Espada, Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, on orders from Emperor Ichigo-sama himself." Rudbornn answered professionally, his arms crossed behind his back.

Nel, who stood to his right, stared upon the mural etched into the Throne Room Door; the names of all the Arrancar that had lost their lives in the Winter War and The Rebellion, circling the two warriors locked in a violent battle whose likeness was on par with Ichigo's and Aizen's. It was a thing of beauty, but also something that caused the Espada's eyes to tear up as she looked upon two names.

Pesche Guatiche

Dondochakka Birstanne

The sound of the large door parting caused her eyes to harden and look straight forward, ready to receive any punishment Ichigo bestowed upon her.

 _ **"Next?" Lilynette asked calmly, motioning to another Sin Numeros.**_

 _ **"Former Rebellion Leader who has since pledged his allegiance to the Armada. Commander of the Human World Patrols and Former Captain of the Gotei 13 who was imbued with Arrancar DNA by Aizen Sosuke..."**_

(Human World - Naraki City)

"Oh dear, what a mess our dear Neliel has gotten us into," The Espada whispered, overlooking the bloody scene below, from a place atop a nearby building; watching as two female Sin Numeros worked diligently on keeping the unnamed Shinigami, that had gotten on the Diez Espada's bad side, alive. The Shinigami beside the first, which had already been dead before he arrive, lay in a bloody mess with a large cut across his chest.

 _ **"Noveno Espada... Ichimaru...Gin," The Sin Numeros finished.**_

The Espada wore a very basic black Arrancar hakama in stark contrast to his shoulder length silver his and pale skin; his hollow make consisting of what could be easily mistaken for a necklace for how small it was. He scratched his chin thoughtfully, "It's odd isn't it... That the Gotei 13 haven't come to address this. One Shinigami dead and one near death..." He looked over his shoulder at his Fraccion, "What do you think... Tosen?"

Due to the unforeseen effects of Aizen imbuing both Captain's with massive amounts of Arrancar DNA, the effects couldn't possibly be known, outside of making them far more Arrancar than Shinigami. Gin's Second-in-Command, whose appearance was far more unsettling than his longtime partner, remained silent.

For the blind Kaname Tosen, his hollow mask covered most of his head, neck, and throat, with the exception of a small hole in the back for his hair. It had a smooth white surface, with the only feature being a bilateral line down the middle, separating the mask into two portions. For wear, the Arrancar possessed a black chest plate and a pair of small slim shoulder guards with designs similar to his mask along with a sleeveless black hakama. Vertical lines appeared on the top and bottom near where his mouth should have been, giving it the look of teeth. Among the Arrancar, his appearance was far more unsettling than most. "We should report this to Ichigo... something doesn't feel right."

 _ **The Octava Espada pointed to another Arrancar in the second row of her classroom, "Go ahead."**_

 _ **"Septima Espada, Wonderweiss Margela; Elite Guard of the Primera Espada. After him is Sexta Espada, Head Jailor of the Containment Unit... Ulquiorra Cifer.**_

 _ **Another Sin Numeros stood up, "Quinto Espada and Head Researcher of the Scientific Division... Urahara Kisuke. Cuatro Espada and Empress of Las Noches...**_

(Palace of the Primera Espada)

Aqua eyes scanned the horizon of Las Noches, as the wind brushed against the Espada's face, tucking a stray bit of hair behind her right ear.

Tier Harribel's appearance had not changed since before the formation of the Armada, save for the fact that her once white outfit was now pitch black and the remnants of her hollow mask consisted of the lower left jaw of her original mask; no longer going all the way across her face and down covering her breasts, which were still partially covered by her jacket. The newest addition to her appearance from before the war... were two six-pronged hair clips; a constant reminder of Ichigo's first love and the bond she now shared with her.

 _'Neliel... What were you thinking?'_ The Cuatro Espada thought to herself, _'All of this peace Ichigo has worked for... is about to become undone...'_

"It's not easy... Losing your comrades," A voice whispered behind her.

Harribel did not need to look over her shoulder to know that Mila Rose, her Fraccion, was watching her intently, "You have learned to read my mind quite well."

"It's not that hard, Harribel-sama. Neliel-sama... Has not been the same since she lost both of her Fraccion, whom she saw like brothers. She's blamed the Shinigami ever since. It was only a matter of time before she broke, suffering so long without finding closure..." She trailed off.

"Was I not the same... when we lost Apacci and Sung-Sun?" The Espada asked, turning around.

Mila Rose frowned, "And not a day goes by when we both don't miss those two little brats," The Espada smirked. "But you have handled it far better."

"Only because you did not perish... If I lost the three of you-"

"I'm not going anywhere, Harribel-sama."

Harribel's eyes hardened, "We must be ready for the fall out of Neliel's actions. The Gotei 13 will not just stand by and allow this. I'm surprised Ichigo hasn't summon the Espada together yet."

"One of the Half-Skulls just gave me a report saying that Ichigo is meeting with Nel now, should we go?"

"No... Let's leave them be, Ichigo will call us when he's ready."

Mila Rosa crossed her arms, "I'm surprised you are comfortable leaving them alone after-"

Harribel glared at her Fraccion, "Both Ichigo and I were not in a good place then... And we were not bonded to each other. It was a dark time for the both of us and it was I who distanced myself from him, I cannot blame him for anything that "might" have happened between the two during that time. All I care about is that he has remained faithful to me since we have been together."

"Sorry, Harribel-sama."

The Espada nodded, looking over her shoulder at the serene landscape; "All I care about is fulfilling Ichigo's dream. Anything else is second."

 _ **"Tres Espada and Grand Commander of the Armada, whose authority encompasses the Espada in the Primera's absence... Coyote Stark. "**_

 _ **"And the Segunda Espada?"**_

 _ **"Combat Expert and the Armada's strongest swordsman... "**_

(The Colosseum)

One of the largest and newest structures within Las Noches, a massive arena that was nearly identical to its human world's namesake. A massive amphitheater able to seat eighty thousand people and Headquarters of the most dangerous Espada.

The Colosseum had two purposes; to train new recruits and the second more important purpose... To be a place where Arrancar could come together in combat either to devour other Arrancar and evolve or settle any issues them may have with each other. The Armada's law demanded no Arrancar could kill another outside of the sacred arena, but within... anything could go. It was the only place within Las Noches where rules and laws did not apply.

"What the fuck was that!" The Segunda Espada shouted angrily, swinging his Zanpakuto horizontally before him and releasing a wave of compressed air pressure that sent ten Sin Numeros flying back into the sand. "Come at me with that weak shit again and I'll kill you, got that?!"

"YES SIR!" The Sin Numeros shouted as they faced the Espada.

"Any of you wanna tell me how to obtain the Rank of Espada!" The Segunda snapped, eyeing the pathetic bunch of Arrancar in front of him as they struggled to stand back up from his last assault.

"Sir! By the Trial of Ascension! The first way is by defeating someone Espada level in strength and the second way is to challenge a current Espada for their position... and win."

"I guess not all of you are brainless." He pointed his Zanpakuto to each of the Sin Numeros, "So how about it? Which one of you wants to take my title away from me?" The Espada grinned, baring his sharpened canines.

The Espada was a tall, muscular Arrancar with a wild and aggressive appearance, much like his personality. He had a long face with pronounced cheekbones with a long, thin scar running down the left side of his face and across his left green eye and pronounced, hairless brow ridges while his long black hair spiked out past his shoulders. The remnants of his hollow mask fitted over his right eye like an eye-patch. For clothing, he wore a black hakama with a dark gray and sleeveless overcoat.

The unlike purebred Arrancar, this Espada was not born ... but transformed by Sosuke Aizen during the Winter War... The once Captain of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13.

 _ **The Segunda Espada, Zaraki Kenpachi!**_

"Kenny!" A sweetly cute voice shouted, halting the Espada's downward swing.

Zaraki sniffed, looking over his shoulder, "What the hell Yachiru! What did I tell you about interrupting our training sessions!?"

Yachiru's, whose appearance has changed drastically since following Zaraki into Hueco Mundo 13 years ago, grinned cheekily at her longtime partner. The once child had now grown into a fully developed young woman, a fact Zaraki had never gotten used to. Her dark gray eyes twinkled happily as she put her long pink hair into a ponytail. Upon her head were two cross-bone hair clips that, upon closer inspection were actually remnants of a hollow mask; implying that she was, in fact, an Arrancar. An oddity, since Zaraki was sure Yachiru was nowhere near him when Aizen had altered the composition of his soul into that of an Arrancar's. She wore a standard white hakama, she had modified slightly to reveal her now ample bosom. "Sorry Kenny, but it's important! Nel killed a Shinigami in the Human World not long ago. We might be headed into war with Soul Society!" She smiled at the look of mirth in Zaraki's eyes.

"War eh?!" He grinned wide, "Sounds like fun! Maybe we can see how strong Yumichika and Ikkaku have gotten!" He casually rested his Zanpakuto over his shoulder.

Yachiru jumped up and down excitedly, "Yay! We get to see Baldy again! I've missed him so much!"

Neither cared if they were getting ahead of themselves.

"Let's go!" He shouted, grabbing Yachiru's hand as he shot off towards the Throne Room; leaving the Sin Numeros staring in disbelief as they watched Yachiru jump on the Espada's back and turn left out of the Colosseum gates.

"Isn't... isn't the Throne room the other way?" one of the Sin Numeros whispered in confusion, leaving the rest to nod slowly.

 _ **"And finally, our emperor," Lilynette stated proudly, "Primera Espada... Kurosaki Ichigo."**_

(Throne room)

Walking up the steps leading to the throne, Nel first met the Quinto Espada's gaze.

Urahara Kisuke was beside the throne, the messy-haired blonde Espada wore his normal black hakama under a green coat with black diamond patterns along its bottom half, reminiscent of a Gotei 13 captain's haori as well as his old stripped white and green bucket hat. Of all the Espada, he dressed the most curiously. Unlike his normal cheerful appearance though, his eyes were hard... very unlike himself, but Neliel had the feeling that it had nothing to do with her. His mind was, very obviously, elsewhere.

She frowned, breaking her eye contact as she got to the final step and immediately bowed down before the throne; storm gray eyes locking on the gold ones she found staring back.

The owner of the golden eyes frowned as he stared upon the blood splattered Espada.

Upon his throne Ichigo sat hunched over, his forearms resting upon his knees as he took in a deep breath. As usual, both of his arms had I.V.'s sticking out of them with the tubing leading to a raised bag of a vibrantly blue substance that was pumping through his veins. Bare chested, Neliel could see patches of darkened skin covering most of his abdomen. He wore the lower half of his black hakama, as well as his socks and sandals, but nothing more; the tattooed number "1" upon the left side of his chest. While still perfectly muscular, to the Diez Espada, he looked even sick than he had a month ago when she last saw him.

"Nel," Ichigo whispered, shaking his head sadly; his long orange hair nearly covering his face; the left side covered by the remnants of his hollow mask. "Nel what have you done?"

 _ **END**_


End file.
